


Девять комнат

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Каждый человек носит в себе некую комнату. У Тайлера их девять
Kudos: 2





	Девять комнат

**Author's Note:**

> Написала это за час - писала в блокноте, рука потом болела, что было внезапно)  
> Когда закончила, вспомнилась цитата из Кафки:  
> Каждый человек носит в себе некую комнату. В этом можно удостовериться даже на слух. Если быстро идти и на ходу прислушиваться — скажем, ночью, когда вокруг тишина, — то услышишь, к примеру, дребезжание какого-нибудь недостаточно надежно закрепленного стенного зеркала (с) 
> 
> Рейтинг за метку "селфхарм" и неоднозначность некоторых моментов. Джоша там нет, секса тоже ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Он выходит в коридор. Здесь полумрак, над головой трещит лампочка. В дальнем конце — едва различимые блики света.

Двери слева и справа — четыре с одной стороны, пять с другой. Выглядят одинаково, но Тайлеру кажется, что они разные. Ему нужна одна из них, но он не помнит какая именно.

Ладно, начнём сначала, думает он.

Первая слева. Он поворачивает ручку.

Здесь темно. Темнее, чем в коридоре. Стоят две кровати. На одной из них кто-то лежит лицом к стене. Фигура кого-то напоминает, но Тайлер не может уловить, кого именно.

— Хэй, — зовёт он.

Фигура не шевелится.

Где-то капает вода. Кап.

Кап.

Тайлер смотрит на квадратное окно под потолком. Оно серое, словно через него пробивается рассвет.

— Хэй, — зовёт он снова.

Тайлер видит, как едва уловимо приподнимаются плечи. Вверх. Вниз.

Кап.

Тайлер делает шаг назад и выходит из комнаты.

Дверь напротив кажется желтоватой. Тайлер открывает её. Внутри две кровати, на одной из них лежит парень, смутно похожий на его отца. Закинув ногу на ногу, он безостановочно жуёт жвачку и пялится в телефон.

— Хэй, — зовёт Тайлер.

— А, ты, — медленно проговаривает парень, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

— Я ищу выход.

— Я помню, — парень перестаёт жевать. — Судя по всему, не очень успешно.

— Почему?

Парень молчит.

— Слушай, подай пачку чипсов, рядом с тобой, вон там.

Тайлер кидает пакет на кровать.

— Как отсюда выйти?

Тот пожимает плечами, уставившись в телефон. Пачка чипсов лежит нетронутая рядом с его ногой.

Тайлер выходит в коридор. Ещё семь дверей. Он оборачивается.

Откуда он пришёл?

За третьей дверью девушка. Она худая и высокая. Она мечется по комнате, заламывая руки.

— Ты вернулся, ну да, как же иначе, куда ты денешься. Я много раз говорила тебе, что не верю, что ты найдёшь выход, — начинает она с порога. — То есть, если ты найдёшь выход, то что будет со мной? Я уйду или погибну? Или просто растворюсь в воздухе? Как ты думаешь? — её глаза большие и тёмные, как два колодца ночью. — Но вообще нет, обычно так не происходит. Даже если ты найдёшь выход, я не могу исчезнуть, правильно? Так не бывает, я знаю.

Тайлер молча наблюдает за ней. Под кожей что-то колется. Он ёжится, но ощущение усиливается. Ему становится жарко. Потом холодно. Он выходит за дверь. Трёт лицо ладонью и снова оборачивается.

Лампочка трещит. Коридор выглядит узким, длинным. Впереди мерцают точки, словно кружится стая светлячков.

Он заходит в четвёртую комнату. В центре — стол, на столе — кружки, электрический чайник, разбросанно печенье.

— Я заварил чай, потому что знал, что ты вернёшься, — говорит парень: у него короткие тёмные волосы, чёрные глаза.

— Где выход? — спрашивает Тайлер.

— Если бы я знал, — тот вздыхает. — Каждый раз по разному, кажется? — он льёт воду в кружку. — Печенье свежее, только испёк, — он улыбается. — Надо подкрепиться, а то кто знает, сколько тебе ещё ходить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — он добродушно закатывает глаза и затем замирает: — Чуть не забыл! — он с восторгом смотрит на Тайлера. — У меня остался торт! Твой любимый! — он быстрым шагом направляется к холодильнику в углу. — Будешь? Надо поесть, тебе нужны силы.

Тайлер мотает головой. Парень продолжает болтать. Он говорит и говорит без остановки, но Тайлер не разбирает слов. Он отшагивает назад, ударяется об дверь, вслепую находит ручку.

Слышатся удары хлыста. Они доносятся из комнаты справа. Тайлер не хочет туда входить.

Он осторожно заглядывает в проём: парень в чёрной худи стоит, прислонившись к стене и запрокинув голову.

Кого они все ему напоминают? Почему все комнаты так похожи и не похожи одновременно? То же серое окно, две кровати, стол в центре.

— Мне надоело, что ты постоянно здесь шатаешься, надоело, — парень шагает в сторону, не отрываясь от стены, словно он может упасть, если поступит иначе. — Мне всё здесь надоело, господи, когда уже будет какое-нибудь разнообразие, — его голос тягучий, капризный. — Надоело, понимаешь? Зачем ты опять сюда пришёл? Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь, мне скучно, — он сползает вниз по стене и смотрит на Тайлера стеклянными глазами. — Скучно. Шевелиться не хочу, — он изгибается и ложится на пол. — Уйди отсюда нахрен. Надоел. Ищи свой выход в другом месте, здесь его нет.

Тайлер выходит за дверь. Глаза слипаются, голова слегка кружится.

Удары хлыста становятся громче.

Четыре комнаты впереди. В одной из них — выход, он точно знает.

На него набрасывается высокий жилистый парень, как только он переступает порог очередной комнаты. Он хохочет, тыкает в него пальцем, брызжет слюной.

— Ну что, придурок, нашёл выход? Тупица, господи, какой ты идиот, — злобный смех уступает место шипению: — Ты сдохнешь здесь, педрила ты недоделанный, я тебя ненавижу, придурок, понял? Как же я тебя ненавижу, — он с размаху ударяет кулаком об стену. — Тебе пора смириться, что ты здесь останешься навсегда, — он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и плотоядно усмехается, его тонкие ноздри дрожат от гнева. — Сколько тебе осталось? Две комнаты? Три? Потом снова по новой? И ты правда думаешь, что сможешь вырваться отсюда?

Тайлер стоит, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он чувствует, как становится горячей кровь, как быстро она бежит по венам. Его разъедает изнутри, разрушительный огонь сжигает остатки здравого смысла.

Он отталкивает парня и выскакивает за дверь. Зловещий хохот раскатывается эхом по коридору.

Он трясёт головой и решительно шагает в комнату напротив. Здесь коричнево-красные стены. В центре стоит мужчина, обнажённый по пояс. В его руке — короткая плётка. Он слабо улыбается и сжимает кулак.

Тайлер переводит взгляд на стену. На ней висит длинный хлыст, короткий хлыст, верёвка, ремень, тонкий прут, гладкий железный стержень.

— Что это? — с дрожью в голосе спрашивает Тайлер.

— Я ничего не могу с собой сделать, — отвечает мужчина и размахивается, чтобы ударить себя плёткой по спине. — Я не могу тебе помочь, — говорит он и бьёт снова.

Тайлер вздрагивает. Мужчина ударяет себя снова. И снова. И снова. Он бьёт себя до тех пор, пока выражение боли на его лице не сменяется садистским удовольствием.

Тайлер выходит в коридор. Удары хлыста становятся тише. Он смотрит на две оставшиеся двери. Щёки мокрые от слёз, внутри дребезжит сердце. Его трясёт.

Господи, пожалуйста, когда это закончится.

— Хэй, хэй, всё в порядке, выход есть всегда, ты же знаешь, — парень сидит на кровати: он худой, костлявый, его ладони зажаты между коленями.

— Выход здесь? — Тайлер моргает, он не помнит, как очутился здесь.

— Один из вариантов, — тот встаёт и приближается.

Его запястья обмотаны серым бинтом. Он протягивает Тайлеру руку.

— Пойдём. Я покажу.

— Нет, — Тайлер вырывает руку. — Просто скажи, где выход.

— Смотри, — он возвращается к столу. — Есть таблетки. Есть лезвия. Есть…

— Заткнись, — Тайлер зажимает уши. — Заткнись, я не хочу слушать!

— Как знаешь, — парень поджимает губы. — Мы с тобой похожи. Я тоже ищу выход, но мне никогда не удаётся провернуть всё до конца, — он медленно разматывает бинт на левой руке, — просто потому, что пугаешься и убегаешь, — серая лента окрашивается в грязно-красный, и парень смотрит на неё с довольной улыбкой.

В коридоре темно. Трещит лампочка. Тайлер вытягивает руку: там где когда-то пролетали светлячки — сплошная стена. Он лихорадочно выдыхает.

Ручка последней двери поддаётся не сразу: она ржавая, маленькая. Наконец дверь со скрипом открывается. Несколько секунд Тайлер стоит на пороге и вглядывается вовнутрь.

Здесь светло. У стены две кровати, квадратное окно под потолком. Парень, одетый в жёлтую футболку, бросает книгу и вскакивает на ноги.

— Наконец-то ты пришёл! — он приближается к Тайлеру и внимательно осматривает его. — Они тебя не тронули?

— Нет, — он устало мотает головой. — Выход здесь?

Они смотрят друг на друга в полной тишине.

— Мы попробуем снова, — наконец говорит парень в жёлтой футболке и отходит от него.

В боковой стене — две двери.

— Какая из них? — спрашивает Тайлер.

— Открывается только одна. Та, которую выберешь, — парень напряжённо наблюдает за ним. — Пути назад нет.

Тайлер смотрит на двери. Они выглядят одинаково, но одна кажется светлее. Он шагает к ней.

— Хэй, — слышит он, — удачи. Я буду в первой комнате, если всё пройдёт хорошо.

Тайлер кивает и поворачивает ручку.

Он выходит в коридор. Над головой трещит лампочка.


End file.
